The liquid crystal display panels in general have the disadvantages of high manufacturing costs, low reflectivity, poor contrast ratios, and having mura defects due to non-uniform distribution and alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. In recent years, development of high resolution, low cost, light weight, ultra-thin, “liquid crystal-less” display panels has become a focus of research in display technology.